Pokemon Meets Winx Club
by DarkHellia77
Summary: Palkia sends Paul into the Winx world. He fights Bloom's worst enemies, but will she become more than his friend? Paul/Bloom. Rated M for some language.


Paul had his sights set on a new region, since he lost to Ash in the Lily of the Valley

Conference. He thought to himself, "My pokemon were pathetic, simply pathetic."

Paul got out five poke balls from his bag, and he released the pokemon.

Paul had a strict look on his face and he told them, "Get out of my sight! I don't need

you! Out of all of you, Torterra is the only one who proved its usefulness to me."

After he finished releasing them on Route 215, he headed to Veilstone City.

Before he could enter the lookout station, Paul heard a fierce roar come from behind him.

He was shocked to see that it came from Palkia, who was also referred to as the master of

space and dimensions! Paul yelled, "Come on out, Torterra! Use Wood Hammer!"

Torterra appeared, and it slammed its body into Palkia! The dimensional pokemon lost a

fourth of its energy, while Torterra took an immense amount of recoil damage!

Palkia unleashed its Spatial Rend attack, and it sent Paul and Torterra into another

dimension! Paul was able to return Torterra to its pokeball for safety.

In the Winx Club Universe

Bloom was losing the fight against Icy, Darcy, and Stormy, since her powers were

diluted. Icy shouted, "Give us the Dragon Fire, or maybe you'll listen to your parents!"

The three witches vanished! Bloom wondered, "My parents! Oh, no!" She flew to her

home. When she opened the door, she had a shocked look on her face. Bloom's parents

were about to be sent into a blue vortex of doom! Stormy said, "Your parents will be

flushed." Bloom replied, "Let them go! This fight is between you and me!"

Her parents were sent down into the swirling vortex! Bloom flew into it, and she tried to

rescue them. They went further down, and Bloom noticed a bright light down below.

She used all of her energy to pull them back up to safety.

Darcy used her powers to slam Bloom against the wall! Icy created a frozen wall of ice

that immobilized Bloom!" She thought to herself, "I'm so weak, and there's no one

around who can help." Suddenly, a green light appeared! Paul fell out of it!

He wondered, "What is this place? Who are those three girls and why is that girl

immobilized in ice?" Paul ordered, "Come on out, Torterra!" Darcy asked, "Who are

you?" Paul replied, "The name's Paul. You better remember it." Icy shouted, "We'll

remember it, when you're dead!" She shot out freezing blasts from her hands, but Paul

dodged all of them. He said, "I don't know who you are, but you're fighting a weakling.

If you want to get strong, then fight me! Torterra, use Giga Drain!"

The continent pokemon made green vines appear out of the ground, and they grabbed the

three witches! The vines drained their energy, but Paul wasn't done. He commanded,

"Use Hyper Beam, Torterra!" It used the vines to throw the witches into the air, then it

shot out a powerful beam of energy from its mouth! A giant explosion was seen by

everyone in Gardenia Town. Paul looked at Bloom, who was really weak. He looked at

Torterra, and they both had the same idea. Paul's Torterra used Rock Slide to crush the

ice. Paul said, "Your power is getting stronger, Torterra." He returned it to the poke ball.

Bloom's mom asked, "You said that your name is Paul, right?" He responded, "Yes

ma'am. I'm not from this world." Bloom's dad noticed something about Paul. He

exclaimed, "You're that boy from the tournament! It was broadcasted worldwide!

You and your last opponent really got me excited! That was a close match, but you still

did great!" At that moment, Bloom woke up. She asked, "What happened?"

Vanessa explained, "This boy saved your life, Bloom. He used this giant turtle to beat

those evil witches!" Bloom looked at Paul. He said, "There's only one reason why I

helped out, okay? I don't like seeing someone look weak and pathetic. Unlike those

pathetic wannabe witches, I don't kick someone when they're down on the ground.

Anyway, I'm out of here." Next, Stella appeared! She asked, "Are you okay, Bloom?"

She responded, "Yeah, I'm all right. That guy saved me." She pointed at Paul.

Stella told him, "You don't seem like an ordinary human. How did you beat the Trix?"

Paul wondered, "Are you talking about those pathetic freaks that are probably dead?"

He called out his Torterra. Paul explained that he was a Pokemon Trainer.

Bloom told her parents that she would go back to Alfea with Stella. She looked at Paul,

who had his eyes closed and his arms folded. Bloom requested, "You should join us."

Paul questioned, "Why would I do that?" Stella interrupted, "Listen, new guy!

You're in a different world, and you don't want to run into enemies that might be worse

than the Trix! Also, you can improve your giant turtle's power in our realm."

Paul said, "Fine, I'll join you. However, don't get in my way." Kiko ran over to Bloom.

Paul pulled out his Pokedex. He told Bloom, "There's no data on that pokemon."

Bloom explained to him that Kiko wasn't a pokemon, but he is a magical creature.

Stella created an orange portal, and she went into it with Bloom and Paul.

**Bloom: How was Chapter 1?**

**Paul: I like it. There will be a second chapter.**

**Stella: You guys should read and review Chapter 1. It's nice.**


End file.
